Inuyasha's True Feelings Revealed
by Brandtishot
Summary: .Vol 1 of True Feelings Trilogy. Chapter 18 is up! See what happens when Kagome and Inuyasha are left alone, what happens with Sango and Miroku? BE WARNED! THERE ARE DESCRIPTIVE LEMONS!
1. True Feelings Revealed

Diaclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the other Characters

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's True Freelings Revealed**

"Kagome," Inuuyasha looked at her with a pained expressioon on his face.

It broke her heart to see him like this but she had no choice, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

The forest echoed with the sound of a body slamming at high impact to the ground.

"You stupid wench! What'd you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Don't make me say it again, Inuyasha! You get so jealous all the time! Why can't you accept that Koga likes me?" Kagome retorted.

"I am not jealous okay!" Inuyasha snapped. He turned on his heal and took a flying leap into the branch closest to the ground.

_Why does she make me feel like this? She always gets me so mad! But I can't help but think, could there be more to us? Could Kagome feel like this? Could she feel like whenever we're together and our eyes meet, could it be possible that she too feels a surge of heat run through her entire body?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked towards the heavens for guidance. He had lost Kikyou and he wasn't about to lose Kagome with out a fight. "I swear on my life, I will protect Kagome! I will not lose her! I NEED HER! I LOVE HER!" Inuyasha yelled at the heavens.

"Glad to hear you've finally admit your feelings," said a voice from down below.

Inuyasha yelped surprised, he stumbled back and fell off the branch.

This amused Miroku for quite some time. Inuyasha though did not find this at all amusing.

"What do you want, Lecher?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku laughed, "Don't kid yourself Inuyasha! I came to find out why Kagome told you to-"

Inuyasha gave him a death glare, "If you value your life you will not say that word monk!"

"What word?" Shippo's voice sounded from behind Miroku.

"SIT!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! You stupid hag! Why did you do that? I didn't do anything this time!" Inuyasha whined.

As Kagome and Inuyasha went at it for the next hour or so, Miroku began to tire of watching the bitter duo. He noticed Sango wasn't anywherein sightand decided to go find her.

He left the bickering couple and entered the woods in search for the hot spring hoping to find a little more skin from Sango than what she would normally show.


	2. Inuyasha's Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2-Inuyasha's Jealousy**

* * *

"Inuyasha, why do you have to be so jealous all the time? Every single time another guy just as so much as looks at me, you draw the Tetsusaiga and act as if I'm your girlfriend-which I wouldn't be in a million years!" yelled Kagome.

A sharp pain in Inuyasha's chest brought a lump to his throat. As he fought back tears he yelled at Kagome, "Fine! Then you can just go and leave! It's not like I have any feelings for you! All you do is yell 'sit' all the time and if you haven't noticed it's reeked havoc on my back! So just leave! Go back to your own time, Kagome! Go back and LEAVE ME BE!" Inuyasha turned away from Kagome.

She looked at him half startled, half hurt. She didn't know what to do, half of her just wanted to crawl under a rock and die it hurt so bad, the other half wished she would just go home and never see this arrogant jerk ever again. But she needed him, Kagome loved him and she could never leave his side, it would hurt too much for her to do such a thing. After all they've been through, with his ex-girlfriend who was brought back to life and was trying to kill her, demons always chasing after her trying to get possession of the shards of the Shikon jewel. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured down her face, she cried openly and had no shame of hiding it from Inuyasha, after all, itwas _his_ fault she was crying.

Inuyasha gasped. He turned around. "Kagome…"

"Fine! I will! Inuyasha, I never want to see you again! I will return to my own time and you will never see me again!" Kagome threw the Shikon shards at his feet and turned and ran.

Inuyasha looked at the shards at his feet and tried so hard to hold it in, but he couldn't anymore. Tears started to pour down his face. The pain in his chest hurt so bad he keeled over clutching his chest gasping for air all the while fighting the lump in his throat that threatened to cut off his supply of air. Tears were now streaming down his face. His fist pounded the ground.

"Kagome! NOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled after the fleeing figure.

But Kagome didn't stop, she kept running. She ran all the way to the sacred tree, the place where they had first met. She collapsed among the roots and buried her face into her hands and cried for what seemed like hours. A shadow loomed over her. She looked up with a tearstained face, tears still continuing to fall and gasped in surprise.

Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of her.

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Please don't go. I need you Kagome. Do you hear me, I need you!"

By now Inuyasha was crying. He grabbed Kagome and held her tight, trying to get close to her, to feel the warmth radiating from her. He cradled her in his arms and she buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha's body was shivering, Kagome looked up into his face and noticed the tears falling from his eyes and realized he was crying.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, promise me, you'll never leave my side. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. When you ran away from me, I was scared, I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you for good."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Are you crying?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stood up quickly, turning his back on her. He wiped away his tears on his sleeve and said meekly, "No."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around. He looked into Kagome's eyes and all of a sudden the warm feeling flooded his senses once again. He swept Kagome up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers with such intensity that his cheeks became flushed. He held her tighter in his arms just trying to get closer to her but without prevail. The bushes to his right rustled. Inuyasha threw Kagome away from him and drew out his Tetsusaiga.

"All right, who ever you are, you better come out of there right now before I hack you to pieces with my Tetsusaiga! Huh?"

It was Kikyou! Kikyou stepped out from behind the bush and looked cold heartedly first at Inuyasha, then at Kagome. Her icy stare retraced back to Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, this is how you betray me! You swore an oath to protect me, you told me you loved me!" Kikyou drew an arrow and pointed it straight at Kagome's heart.

"Die wretched girl!" With that Kikyou released the arrow.

"Kikyou, no! KAGOME! AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG!" Inuyasha let out a roar of anger, frustration and failure.

"AUGHHH!" Kagome choked as the arrow pierced her heart.

"NOOOOOO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha turned on Kikyou. "WIND SCAR!"

The puppet was slain instantly.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha threw down Tetsusaiga and ran to Kagome's aide.

"Kagome! Kagome, please wake up! Why won't you answer? Kagome!" Inuyasha's vision became blurred and started to darken as he held Kagome tightly in his claws.

_Ka…Kagome…please don't leave me…I have to stay awake…I have to protect…Kagome…_Inuyasha rested against the sacred tree. But soon he gave way to the darkness.


	3. Old Kaede

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor his buldging biceps.

**Chapter 3: Old Kaede**

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Miroku called. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you!"

_I just hope my lecherous ways haven't rubbed off on Inuyasha, it would be a shame that such an innocent girl like Kagome would experience such wickedness,_ Miroku thought to himself.

Miroku rubbed his painfully sore cheek which was marked with a red handprint, obviously belonging to Sango. Miroku let out a groan of agony.

"Houshi-sama, have you found them yet?"

Sango emerged from the woods, Kirara not far behind. She clutched her boomerang, poison mask covering her face. It wasn't safe for everyone to be split up.

"NOOOOOOOO! KAGOME!"

"That was Inuyasha!" Miroku pointed out.

_Duh Captain Obvious!_ Sango thought to herself. _Or at least that's what I think Kagome said it was._

A flash of light appeared over the forest where the sacred tree was.

"There! I see it!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder.

"Kirara!" yelled Sango.

Kirara transformed into her demon form and Sango jumped on to her back. When they got to the sacred tree, they arrived to a scene that was only from their nightmares.

There sat Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga lay by his side, and cradled in his arms was Kagome.

"Kagome, please wake up! Please, Kagome don't leave me dammit! You stupid girl wake up! Kagome sob please wake up!" cried Inuyasha. "Naraku will pay for what he's done! Damn it to hell, he will pay!"

Miroku and Sango gasped.

"Inuyasha, what happened? What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked, fear rising in her voice.

Inuyasha got up and put Kagome on his back. He had to get her to Kaede's, she's the only one who could keep Kagome alive.

"It was Naraku's puppet disguised as Kikyou. It shot her with a sacred arrow, but since Kagome has the same ability, I don't know what will happen to her. That's why we have to hurry and get her to Kaede's hut."

As theyneared the village, Shippou appeared as they started to leave.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Kaede! You hag! Wake up, Kagome's life now rests in your hands!" Inuyasha yelled pounding on the door.


	4. Kaede, the healing Priestess

**Brandtishot**:Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter! I have like over fourteen pages of this story to type up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha's hot chisled abs.

**Chapter 4-Kaede the healing Priestess

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this? What do ye mean Kagome's life now rests in my hands? Does this have to do with my sister Kikyou?"

Kaede opened the door and rushed Inuyasha in.

"Stop, ye must wait out here. I'm sorry Miroku and Sango, but ye would only be in my way."

As Kaede worked, Inuyasha cradled Kagome's head in his lap. _This feeling inside of me, could this be guilt? I remember…I had this feeling fifty years ago before Kikyou put me under the spell._

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Don't die on me. I still need you. Don't leave me alone."

"Inuyasha, ye need to get some sleep. I will work on young Kagome as long as I need to, but it will take a long time and Kagome will need you when she awakens. Go now and get some much needed rest."

Inuyasha couldn't bare to leave Kagome's side.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha grabbed his chest, the pain came back again anda lump formed in his throat.

"No," Inuyasha gasps out. "I will never leave Kagome! Not now, not ever!"

"Then why don't ye lie down in here and get some rest. Inuyasha, do not let ye be fooled by Naraku's trickery, Kagome may be badly injured, but she's fighting for her life…" Kaede's words fell on deaf ears. Inuyasha was already asleep.

In Inuyasha's dream, he was holding Kagome in his arms. Perfect Kagome, with her raven locks cascading down her back, gently framing her flawless face. Her chocolate eyeswerefilled with love. Inuyasha reached out and caressed her cheek fondly before he placed it behind her neck and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips feverishly against her soft lips. But then a dark shadow clouded Kagome and she disappeared. Inuyashalooked around dazed and confused wondering where his love had gone to. He found himself in front of the sacred tree where he had once been bound to for fifty years.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around only to discover a scene all too familiar to him. Kikyou pointed an arrow at his chest.

"Kikyou? No it can't be…" Inuyasha looked closer. "Kagome!"

She released the arrow

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. He left Kaede's hut and went to the sacred tree hoping to find Kikyou to help save Kagome.

"Damn." Inuyasha looked around. Kikyouwas not there. Inuyasha looked at the spot on the tree to which he was pinned to. Inuyasha noticed something carved into the wood of the sacred tree. Upon closer inspection itwas revealed that someone had carved a heart into the wood. In the middle of the heart the words, "Kagome loves Inuyasha" were carved.

Inuyasha sat with his back against the tree and started crying.

_Now it is my turn to shed tears for you, Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"So little brother, has your human wench finally died?"


	5. Sesshomaru and the Sacred Tree

**Brandtishot:** Sorry you guys. I've been going through some boy issues. God I hate being in High School.

**Chapter 5-Sesshomaru and the Sacred Tree

* * *

**

Inuyasha's hand balled into a fist and through clenched teeth he said hoarsely, "Sesshomaru! So you've come to mock my pain, have you?"

"My aren't we sharp today for a half-breed! It's too bad you couldn't protect Kagome, as a matter of fact…you couldn't protect your mother nor that priestess, now what was her name? Ah yes…Kikyou."

Inuyasha growled and whipped Tetsusaiga out and charged at Sesshomaru blinded by anger. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tookijin, but only to block Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga when he needed to. Inuyasha flew by Sesshomaru who had just side-stepped him, dodging his attack.Sesshomaru brought down Tookijin's hilt dead center between Inuyasha's shoulder blades. Inuyasha responsed falling flat on his face with a grunt.

Sesshomaru stepped on Inuyasha's wrist, preventing him from raising Tetsusaiga and himself.

"Inuyasha, even though I despise you and will kill you someday, you are still my brother."

"Yeah, so what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Barked Inuyasha.

"I will not fight you today, nor any day for that matter, while your heart is suffering. You are not at your full potential and blinded by your own pain and anger."

Inuyasha heard a gasp from behind him. He whipped his head only to find Miroku & Sango at the edge of the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.

"Stay back! I have no desire to fight you," Sesshomaru warned.

"Wha-"

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence,Sesshomaru punched him, sending Inuyasha flying back.

"Good bye, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru flew away.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku rushed tohis friend'sside, helping him to his feet. But Inuyasha jerked free from his helpful grasp, growling, "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!"

"Miroku, don't even try to help Inuyasha." Sango said rather harshly which was quite out of character for her.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Might I ask what _that's_ supposed to mean?"

"Sesshomaru is obviously right!"

"WHAT!"

"Perhaps what Sango is trying to say is that what Sesshomaru said about your attack is correct. Inuyasha, you are letting your emotions for Kagome control you! You could get yourself killed!" Miroku yelled.

This stunned Inuyasha. _Do my feelings for Kagome really get in the way when she is hurt?_

"Think of it this way, Inuyasha. How would your death affect Kagome?"


	6. Kagome Awakens, Inuyasha's Disappearance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or his cute ears.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kagome Awakens, Inuyasha's Disappearance

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat sleeping against the hut next to the door. He awaited for news from Kaede about Kagome's condition. He slept lightly as always, but in his dreams were memories of him and Kagome. All of them were pleasant, but some tore his heart in two.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened one eye and looked down into Shippou's face.

"What do you want, kid?" He murmured.

"Can I sleep with you? I used to sleep with Kagome, but Kaede won't let me. And…" By now tears were welling up in the young kitsune's eyes.

"Sure." Inuyasha mumbled, pretending not to care when in reality his heart went out to his young friend. Kagome was after all, his surrogate mother.

Shippou climbed into his lap and curled up into a ball.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Shippou sniffed.

"Don't mention it…ever." Inuyasha retorted, but he was too late. All he got in return were the snores of a kitsune in a deep slumber.

His dream still fresh in his mind. _That day, Kagome and I sat in the cherry tree, we were watching the sun rise. I took her there because I wanted to see her smile, it was because… "_What did I do?" Inuyasha thought out loud. _I remember! Kagome saw me with Kikyou! Kikyou and I kissed!…Why am I happy about this? _

Inuyasha's heart felt heavy. _Will I ever see her smile again? Will I ever be able to hold her hand or look into her eyes or kiss her soft lips ever again? Will I ever get the chance to tell her how I feel?_

Kagome opened her eyes. Kaede slept in the corner.She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she sat up andlooked down. Instead of her shirt, bandages were wrapped around her chest, completely covering her so she was given modesty.

_Thank you Kaede._

She paused. _What's that noise? It sounds like…like someone crying._

She slowly got up as the sobbing continued. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, drawing blood from her lip. She gasped for air and clutched her chest, looking down she saw her bandages turn from white to crimson as the stain grew. A groan escaped her lips. Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Thecrying stopped.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha tensed up when he heard the groan from inside the hut. He carefully set Shippou down on the ground. He didn't even bother to wipe the tears off his face. He started sniffing the air.

_That smell…that's Kagome's blood!_

She pressed her hand against the stain as another stab of pain was produced.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and there he was, looking at her with sparkling amber eyes. Kagome swayed unsteadily on her legs and pitched forward. Inuyasha lurched forward, catching her before she hit the floor. He held her in his arms as if he were going to lose her and the only way not to was to never let her go.

"Kagome, I-I thought I'd lost you that time," Inuyasha whispered, his lips close to her ear sending chills down her spine asa warm sensation filled her senses.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped for air.

_The pain is getting worse and it's getting harder to breath!_

"Inuyasha…please, I can't breath."

Inuyasha remembered what had brought him into the hut in the first place.

_Kagome's blood!_ Inuyasha jumped back.

Kagome looked down at her hand only to find it covered in blood. She shivered and Inuyasha practically tore off his crimson haori. He wrapped her up in it and carried her out of the hut and ran to the sacred tree, where he found herbs to stop the bleeding and ease the pain for Kagome. He then jumped to the highest branch possible and gave her the herbs. Then he rested against the trunk, holding her all the while in his arms.

"Kagome, there's something I have to tell you, but I don't know how…" his mouth had gone dry and his palms became sweaty, he was so nervous it felt like he had an entire field of butterflies in his stomach. He looked down at her peaceful face and realized that she was asleep. So he sat there cradling his love in his arms watching the sun rise.

"We're going to get through this Kagome, I promise," He whispered gently kissing her temple. Just being able to hold her in his arms was enough to make him feel completely at ease.

* * *

"Kaede!" Shippou shrieked.

Kaede woke with a jolt, "Have ye no respect for your elders young master Shippou?"

"Kaede! Kagome is gone! And so is Inuyasha! And look! There's fresh blood everywhere!"

"Kaede! Shippou! Whatin the name of buddhais going on?" Miroku demanded storming into the hut with Sango and Kirara close at his heels.

"It seems Inuyasha and Kagome are gone. Either she woke up and tried to go to Inuyasha and her wound opened up, or-"

"Kaede! I don't think Inuyasha would ever let that happen to her, especially since Kouga has been lurking around a lot lately," Sango pointed out.

"Ye must go and find them! I fear Kagome's wound will only get worse!"

* * *

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku. "We've been at this for hours! I don't think we're ever going to find them!" 


	7. Journey to Jinenji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor his gorgeous silver hair.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Journey to Jinenji

* * *

**

WOOSH! Inuyasha landed nimbly next to Miroku, who spun around only to find a _very_ angry Inuyasha whograbbed a fist full of his robes and pulled him so close, he could see Miroku sweating with fear.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!" He growled. "Kagome is asleep! If you wake her up, I promise, you will feel nothing but PAIN!"

Miroku smiled weakly and Shippou whined, "Inuyasha let Miroku go! We were just worried about you and Kagome!"

"Shut-up you little brat!" Inuyasha retorted and hit Shippou on the head.

Shippou immediately started wailing.

"Keh!"

It took a few seconds for it to register his mistake, "NO! STOP! SHUT-UP! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE KAGOME!"

"InuyashaAAAA!" Kagome fell out of the tree, her back was scraped by branches as she fell down the dizzying height. She hit a thick branch and felt an overwhelming wave of pain run through her shoulder and arm.

"Kagome! UGH!" Iuyasha caught her just before she slammed into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome half screamed, half wailed.

"Kagome, what is it?" asked Sango.

"It's my arm, it hurts like crazy and I can't move it," she sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Kagome, I think your arm is dislocated," Sango said stepping forward, setting down her boomerang. She very gently started to lift Kagome's arm, but all that did was make Kagome scream in pain and that made Inuyasha go nuts. He almost attacked Sango, but Miroku stepped in between him and Sango and prepared to take off the prayer beads that held the Wind Tunnel shut.

"Inuyasha! You will not harm Lady Sango! She is only trying to help Kagome and you attacking her will not make Kagome any better!"

Kagome screamed again as Sango prepared to place it back into the socket.

"Get out of the way, MONK!" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"No! I will not let you harm Lady Sango!"

"RELAX MIROKU! I'm only going to hold Kagome still! Geez, you act like you're in love with Sango yet you continue to be a lecher."

This last remark earned a hit in the head from Miroku's staff.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and held her hand, it was the only way he knew how to comfort her at the moment. He looked at Sango and said, "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Hold her right underneath her arm and make sure she doesn't move. I'll apply pressure and that should pop it back into place."

Kagome had stopped crying, but was now whimpering and the tears continued to fall down her face.

Inuyasha put his arms around her and kissed her forehead and started towhimper himself. He felt so…powerless. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't draw his Tetsusaiga like he did in battle.

"Kagome, it's going to hurt a little bit more, but please try to stop crying. I know it hurts and I know you're in a lot of pain, but it breaks my heart to hear you cry."

Kagome sniffed and took a deep breath. Inuyasha squeezed her and prepared himself for a struggle.

Sango held Kagome's arm straight out and looked at Inuyasha, "On three. One, two, three!"

Sango grunted as she jammed Kagome's arm back into place. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha tensed up as Kagome struggled to escape from his embrace.

POP

Kagome stopped struggling but continued to cry. Inuyasha sat there while she buried her face into his chest, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her, Kagome shook visibly.

Kagome calmed down and finally said, "Inuyasha?"

"Don't you ever try to fly again. Next time, I might not be able to catch you, Kagome. You have arms, not wings, understand?"

Kagome smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippou! Miroku! Lady Sango!"

"Over here Lady Kaede!" yelled Shippou who was on Sango's shoulder.

Kaedejogged up to them breathless from running all the way from the village.

"Inuyasha, ye must take Lady Kagome to see Jinenji at once if ye wish to stay with her in this world."

Sango gasped and groped for Miroku's hand which surprised even him, but he held ontohers anyways.

"So it's come down to that? Keh…Kagome?" Inuyasha looked down. Kagome was fast asleep, but her breathing had become shallow.

"As ye can see, Inuyasha, the poison from the arrow is taking affect. Ye must leave at once and don't stop until ye reach Jinenji's! Kagome's life is in your hands now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded.

_Poison? Damn, so it really has come down to this. I hope Jinenji will help Kagome. I sure hope that hag he calls a mother doesn't hit me in the head again,_ Inuyasha thought to himself scooping Kagome up and putting her on his back he said, "You old hag, you know it will only take me tonight to get there!"

"Wait!" yelled Sango. "Take Kirara with you! She can help carry Kagome."

Inuyasha hesitated, then gave in. He didn't want to drop Kagome and he _was_ in a hurry. Miroku could see the worry written all over Inuyasha's face and decided to give him a little reassurance.

"Do not worry, Inuyasha. I will be here to protect Lady Kaede, Lady Sango and Shippou."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but who's going to protect Sango from you?" Inuyasha grinned. Miroku glared at him then waved goodbye as Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara took off west over the forest. He stood there watching them until he could see them no more, but still continued to look at the spot where they disappeared.

"Lady Sango?"


	8. Miroku's Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, that's right, he's not my sex slave! sob

* * *

**Chapter 8: Miroku Confession

* * *

**

"Lady Sango, please will you take a walk with me to the lake?" he said still looking at the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared.

"Yes, Houshi-sama," Sango said barely at a whisper.

Miroku sighed. _I wish she'd call me Miroku._

He walked slowly with Sango behind him, wary of what he might do.

"Lady Sango, do not be afraid. I promise I'll be good. I will behave," Miroku said breaking the silence that had formed around them. Sango silently moved next to him, looking down at the ground.

She felt her cheeks burning. _Oh lord, I'm blushing! Why am I so afraid of what he's going to say to me? I don't even _know _what he's going to say to me!_

They finally reached the edge of the lake. Sango looked out and saw the reflecting sunrise on its surface. Miroku sat down and Sango bit her lip not sure what to do, but wanted to sit next to him. So she did.

"Lady Sango," Miroku's eyes were closed, he was nervous but spoke in a calm voice. "What if I told you I had feelings for you?"

Sango's eyes bulged and her cheeks turned a deep crimson. _This is not happening. I do love him, but right now? This isn't such a good time especially with Inuyasha and Kagome._

Sango swallowed, "Houshi-sama I-"

"I wish you'd call me by my name," Miroku raised an eyebrow at her and opened one eye.

"Miroku, you haven't chosen the best time."

"I see, so Kagome and Inuyasha were wrong," Miroku stood up with his back to her and dusted himself off. _How could I be so gullible? I believed they were right._

He turned to leave when he was suddenly stopped. He looked down at his left hand and noticed another hand held it, a hand that belonged to Sango.

"Miroku, wait!" Sango pleaded. Her eyes were so full of fear, a fear that struck Miroku to his very core. A fear of him not staying with her, of leaving her without being able to finally admit her true feelings for him as well.

Miroku looked at their hands and looked back at her. _Our hands fit perfectly in each other's. Oh, Sango…how I want this moment to last forever!_

"Miroku, please, hear me out!" Sango cried out, all the while holding back tears. "What I'm trying to say is…what I'm saying is Miroku I-"

Miroku placed a finger on herlips to silence her, which worked like a charm. Miorku smiled, "I understand Sango, I've felt the same way, but I never knew that you felt the same way as me." He let out a little laugh. "To tell you the truth, I always thought you hated me, so I flirted with every girl that came along!"

He stopped smiling and looked very cautiously at Sango. She looked across the lake, but she soaked in every word Miroku said. She noticed he stopped talking and looked at him.

"Miroku, I've always denied my feelings for you, but it got harder and harder asthey became stronger." She sat down with a sigh, pulling Miroku down with her. He then did something unexpectedly, he laid down with his head in her lap, continuing toabsorb every word that came from her mouth. At first, Sango's instincts were to push him off immediately, butshe stopped herself, remembering no one was around and Miroku knew how she felt.

"It continued to hurt me more and more every time I watched you ask woman after woman to bear your child. My heart continued to break until the day you said to me as I passed you at the Lord's castle, 'I wish you happiness.' I didn't want happiness with Lord Runny-nose, my desire was to live my life out with you."

Tears started to pour down Sango's cheeks. Miroku sat up and looked at her, confused at the thought of what he should do. Finally, he hesitantly reached out and wiped away the tear that now rolled down her face. Sango felt chills run through her at the touch of his warm hand on her cheek. She looked at him open mouthed in surprise at the reaction her body produced at just the mere touch of him. She drew in a sharp breath, but was cut off when Miroku leaned in, his lips just inches from hers. Sango closed her eyes, preparing for what was about to come.

"Sango," Miroku whispered. Sango felt his hot breath and lips barely brushing hers, sending explosions through her body. "I love you."

Sango leaned forward and their lips touched sending shockwaves of heat coursing through her.

His hands! No they weren't groping her, but he had his arm around her waist, gently supporting her. Sango's arms wrapped around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. His hair fell out of its ponytail and Sango gasped, blushing she muttered, "I'm sorry!"

He smiled and hungrily kissed her neck. Sango moaned in complete ecstasy.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku said in between kisses.

"Miroku, we need to stop."

Miroku stopped and looked up at her questioningly, half shocked. Sango pushed him back a little, but not enough to break their embrace. She turned in his arms and lay her head against his chest.

Miroku smiled looking up at the sky. _So this is what it's like to hold the one you love in your arms and know that they love you back._

"Sango, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can you hear it? The beating of our hearts have merged and become one. Sango, we are meant to be together!" He declared. But there came no response from Sango, she just clutched his robes even tighter. He waited patiently for a response from her. But none came.

"Sango…"

"Miroku, you have asked every woman to bear your child _except_ me! If you answer my question, I will give you my response. Why haven't you asked me?"

It was Miroku's turn to blush, "I-I didn't ask you because you…you are different from all the others…I didn't have any feelings for them. Now it's your turn."

Sango swallowed downher anxiety and her tongue went dry and felt like sandpaper.

"Miroku, once we destroy Naraku, then I will be ready."

"Be ready for what?" Miroku asked slowly.

Sango sighed, "I will be ready to be your wife, I will be ready to bear your child Miroku!"

Miroku sat there flabbergasted. He had never heard Sango say those words or anything remotely similar to that except for, "You pervert!"

"Uh, Miroku? That isn't the answer you wanted, was it?" Sango looked down blushing, mentally kicking herself for being so straight forward with him.

Miroku lifted her chin and smiled. He kissed her long and passionately.

"It's just the answer I was only dreaming you'd say…never have I thought that you'd actually say it, though. Oh, Sango, what are we going to do until then?"

Sango once again didn't reply. He looked down and saw her asleep. He carefully took off his outer robe and draped it around her. _She looks perfect sleeping in my arms._

"MIROKU!" Shippou pounced on Miroku, knocking him into Sango waking her up, earning him an eyeful of Miroku's fist.

Shippou rubbed his sore cheek and thought outloud, "What'd I do? What'd I do?"

Miroku stood and looked a long time at the lake while Sango stood and brushed herself off.

Miroku took a side long glance at her and reached down, taking her hand.

"Sango, we should go back to Kaede's. We have a long wait ahead of us. It will take a while for Inuyasha and Kagome to return from Jinenji's."

As they walked back slowly their fingers intertwined causing both of them to blush.

_God I'm glade I'm wearing these damned robes._


	9. The Old Witch and the Kind Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I can control Miroku's lecherous ways...

* * *

Chapter 9: The Old Witch and the Kind Demon

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered hoarsely. Her mouth was as dry as a bone. She ached all over and though her shoulder didn't hurt as much, it still throbbed. Inuyasha cracked open one eye then closed it again. He movedhis haoriso it engulfed her entirely in order to keep her warm.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice cracked.

This time he opened both eyes and leaned forward, putting a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up Kagome!" He started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up and he wrapped his shirt around her too.

"Inuyasha, please!"

"Huh? What is it Kagome? Are you tired?"

"Water, please Inuyasha! I need water!"

"Kirara! There's a river nearby, set us down there!"

As soon as Kirara touched the earth, Inuyasha leaped off with Kagome in his arms. When he reached the river's edge he looked for a shady tree. He soon found one and set Kagome down so that she leaned against it. He scooped up water using his hand as a cup and held it to Kagome's lips for her to drink, but most of it fell down her chin. Inuyasha wiped it off tenderly with great care, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not look Kagome in the eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Do you want more Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha scooped more water up, but this time only a little escaped her lips. Kagome tried to sit up without using the tree for support but Inuyasha pushed her back.

"You are still too weak Kagome."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Child."

"Idiot."

They stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Inuyash's body tensed, waiting for her to say the 's' word. But it never came.

"Let's stop and rest here a while. There's fresh water and there's no doubt that we both need it Kagome." Inuyasha finally suggested. He moved next to Kagome and leaned against the tree. Kagome scooted closer to him, her hand touched his and he gasped in surprise. He looked at Kagome wide-eyed and open mouthed. Then glared at her and scooted away pouting. Kagome let out a deep, long sigh. As she stared at the ground, Inuyasha moved back, silently, watching her to see if she would notice him. Then, after confirming that she hadn't, he kissed the tip of her nose lightly. Kagome looked up and watched Inuyasha sit back down next to her. She leaned forward as he casually-or at least as casually as he could-put his arm around her. She leaned against him now and before he knew it she was asleep. He watched her sleep peacefully for a while then murmured to Kirara, "Scan the area Kirara. I sense that there is a demon nearby."

* * *

"So little brother, this is what you have been up to. This is where you have been, but I sense this is not where you are going."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down, then regretted it immediately. They were in the air again.

"Inuyasha, where are we?"

"Keh, in the air stupid!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's sharp tone made his ear twitch.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize where we are! Take a look around, do you see anything familiar?"

Kagome looked down and saw the path leading into the forest, "We are just outside of Jinenji's village!"

"Thought you would recognize it soon enough."

Kirara landed in the field and Inuyasha hopped off. But as he turned to help Kagome off, he was hit in the back of the head with a club.

"OW!" He whipped around to face the old mountain witch. "What'd you do that for!"

"Because you scared me that's why!"

A giant shadow loomed over them, "Ma, who is it? Oh, hello Lady Kagome!"

A large hand helped Kagome up.

"Hello Jinenji!" Kagome smiled weakly.

Inuyasha and the witch continued to yell at each other for the painful greeting Inuyasha received.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

"Uhh, K-Kagome! Please! Don't! I promise I'll be good!" Inuyasha begged. "Just don't say it, please!" Inuyasha was now at her feet on his knees, pleading with her.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Well, if you promise-"

"I do! I do! Oh, thank you Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up quickly then realized the others were watching him.

"Keh, what are you looking at?"

Kagome sighed, '_Some things will never change'._

Jinenji helped Kagome into their hut where they all sat around the small fire while Jinenji prepared herbs for Kagome and the witch prepared a meal.

Kagome sat close to Inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder. Kagome expected Inuyasha to act like he always did-arrogant and not showing any affection for her what-so-ever. But she was wrong.

As soon as Kagome's head touched his shoulder, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, sending chills up her spine.

"Kagome?"


	10. Kagura’s Dance of Blades

**Brandtishot:** Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long! I've been so busy what with getting one of the lead roles in a romantic one-act where there were only 2-people in the cast, the other person was a guy (obviously) and he ended up becoming my really good friend. We just got over a very big fight, we had Junior Prom which was two weeks ago, I love him so much! He's the coolest! Anyways, then came the big musical that everyone in the state of Alaska was talking about, "In Alaska!" a musical written and directed by one of our teachers! Everyone in the state knew about it! It was so cool! Now we're doing the Princess Bride and Iditarod is going on. Go Deedee Jonrowe! We love you!

**Ericha:** She is so weird.

**Brandtishot:** Oh allow me to introduce my fairy fiend-I mean friend.

**Ericha:** Nice

**Brandishot:** By the way her name is pronounced Erika.

**Ericha:** Just get on with the story!

* * *

Recap: _As soon as Kagome's head touched his shoulder, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, sending chills up her spine._

"_Kagome?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Kagura's Dance of Blades**

* * *

Kagome opened one eye and looked up at Inuyasha, "Yeah?"

"Are you cold?"

Kagome bit her lip, her cheeks were burning, she could feel the others' eyes on her.

Inuyasha took her silence as a 'yes' and took off his haori and draped it around her shoulders.

Kagome's hand rested on his leg. Feeling Inuyasha stiffen, she decided to ignore him and thought to herself, '_He owes me big for this, if he raises hell about it, so will I…' _Inuyasha relaxed more and shifted his weight. Thenhe put his arm around her, drawing Kagome closer to him. He buried his face in her hair, taking in Kagome's intoxicating scent, driving him to the brink of insanity. He listened silently to Kagome's steady breathing as his eyes grew heavier by the second, lulling him into a deep sleep.

The sound of the old witch snoring jolted Inuyasha awake, he could smell him. His stench was everywhere. Naraku's filthy, nauseating stench filledhis nostrils. He could taste the bitter vile in the back of his throat. A low growl escaped his lips, his right arm was asleep because of Kagome being supported on it. If Naraku's scent wasn't around, he could have woken her up in a dirty way. A sly smile spread across Inuyasha's face at the thought. Kagome slapped Inuyasha then stretched and yawned as Inuyasha letout a cry of pain. She looked at Inuyasha, scratching her head, "What?"

Inuyasha glared at her and pointed to the bright red hand-print on his cheek. Kagome smiled meekly, "Oh, did I do that?"

Inuyasha nodded, but then instantly started sniffing the air. He let out a gasp and knocked Kagome down, "GET DOWN!"

Blade-like lights cut through the tiny hut as Kagome screamed and Inuyasha laid on top of her, using his body as a shield for her own. The witch awoke and screamed in horror as a beam fell towards her. Jininji reached out and caught the beam just in time, "Mother are you hurt?"

"No, my dear, I'm just fine, but what of our friends?"

Inuyasha pushed through the rubble that just a few minutes ago was Jininji's home. He helped Kagome up and she brushed dirt off of her skirt.

"We're fine Jininji, are you hurt?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"You won't be for long," A familiar voice laughed from within the shadows.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga while Kagome readied an arrow.

Again she laughed revealing herself from her hiding place at the edge of the forest.

"Ah, Inuyasha, and your lady friend, Kagome, it's been a while since our last encounter."

"What do you want Kagura?" Kagome demanded sharply.

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise-bad mistake, Kagura took full advantage of Inuyasha's unattentiveness.

"Dance of Blades!"

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha barelyavoided the attack in time.

"Inuyasha!"

"Get back Kagome!" Inuyasha grunted, struggling to hold his ground as the blades flew by him.

A deep rumbling emitted from the ground as the earth beneath their feet shook. Three giant centipede demons flew from the ground. One erupted right behind Kagome, knocking her to her knees.

_Hisssssssssss._

Kagome turned with a look of horror on her face. The centipede hovered above her prepared to strike.

"Haraikotsu!"

A giant boomerang sliced through the centipede in front of Kagome.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Sango landed on her feet catching Haraikotsu.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku sucked in a centipede as another emerged from the ground behind Sangowhile she fought off another.

"Lady Sango!" He covered his wind tunnel and knocked Sango out of the way as the centipede dived in for an attack. They landed with Miroku on top protecting her.

"Take this!"

A wind scar ripped through the two centipedes, "Miroku! Stop groping Sango and help me fight off these damn demons already! Sango! Help Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" A scream ripped through the night air, making Inuyasha's blood run cold.

He whipped around looking for her, and he saw her.A centipede was attacking her and had boxed her in and was about to go for the kill.

"Kagome!"

The Centipede dived in but missed. Frustrated with his prey, his tail whipped at her frail body sending her flying across the field. Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud and skidded to a halt. Her form was motionless.

"Kagome! NO!"

Five more demons sprang from the ground between him and his love. Inuyasha threw down his sword and transformed to his demon self. He fought his way mercilessly towards Kagome's body praying that she wasn't dead. His eyes were blood red and he let out a deep howl that made the hairs stand on end of everyone in the village and within a five mile radius.

"Miroku! Look at Inuyasha! He's turned into a demon! What if he makes his way to Kagome and can't tell her apart from the demons?"

"I don't know Sango. All we can do is pray. Let's hope Inuyasha can tell the difference."

The pain in his chest grew with his frustration. No matter how hard he swiped and slashed, he couldn't get to Kagome. Inuyasha cried in agony. Sobbing, he fought on. Finally he collapsed into a heap among the surrounding corpses. The red from his eyes disappeared, he looked up and saw Kagome straight ahead. He crawled slowly to her still form.

"Kagome…"

He collapsed next to her.

"Inuyasha, my friend."

"Miroku, is she alive?"

"Yes, she is alive. She's just unconscious."

"I don't know what I'd do without her if she did die."

"I know my friend."

"Inuyasha, here is tetsusaiga," Sango held the sword out to its rightful owner who sheathed it. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and held her in his lap, cradling her as tears poured from his cheeks and he kissed her forehead.

"Kagome…my dear Kagome…"

"Sango, come, let us leave them be and go about removing the corpses."

Miroku put an arm around Sango as they walked away. A few seconds later Sango screamed and there was a loud smack.

"Kagome, I thought I'd lost you this time. Oh my dear, Kagome. I love you so much, don't ever do that to me again."

Kagome groaned. She awoke to find tears pouring down her beloved's face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! You're awake!"

Inuyasha held her close to him, afraid of letting go in fear of losing her.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Kagome, I have something I need to tell you."


	11. Inuyasha’s True Feelings

DUN DUN DUN!

Brandtishot: Hey peeps! I'm back! Let's see where our cliffhanger leads us!

**Chapter 11 Inuyasha's True Feelings**

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly in his arms and he pulled her closer.

"Kagome, do you remember when I told Kikyou I would go to hell with her?"

"Yes," Kagome answered sadly.

"I wish I never made that promise."

Kagome looked up slowly at Inuyasha, confused and in shock.

"I wish to spend an eternity with you in my arms. I love you Kagome, I always have, ever since you pulled the sacred arrow from my chest and I was freed from Goshinki. I just never got enough guts to tell you. And when I thought I'd lost you all those times, I felt like a part of me had died. I was heartbroken. I never want to feel that way again Kagome. I want to live the rest of my life out with you."

Kagome slid out from his embrace and turned to face him. She looked deep into his eyes, searching them, hoping to find a sliver of truth in his words. When all she found was the truth, she said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I love you. I never got up the courage to tell you and I worried about you all those times because I didn't want to lose you."

Brandtishot: Hey everyone! Sorry, but now I need you, my brain is dead so it's time for you the reader to vote!

What should happen next?

A: Kouga appears and a great battle begins between him and Inuyasha

B: Naraku appears and kidnaps Kagome

C: Sesshomaru appears and declares his love for Kagome

D: Kagome and Inuyasha have a little bit of romance!


	12. The Kiss

**Brandtishot:** Hey, you people are supposed to vote. I only have one vote. So it's obvious what you people want.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Kiss

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes. Their faces came closer and closer together, then their lips parted and Inuyasha pulled Kagome on top of him and kissed her.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome's mind screamed. "He's kissing me!"

"OH MY GOD! I'm kissing her!" Inuyasha's mind screamed with pleasure.

They finally broke apart for air. It was soft and tender. Kagome touched her lips with just the tips of her fingers. She could still feel his lips there.

Inuyasha kissed her again, except this time with force. Kagome felt warmth quickly spread throughout followed by a kick of lust. Inuyasha pressed her hips into him. He wanted to get closer to her but his haori kept him from doing so. Kagome could feel the growing erection she had given Inuyasha. She broke their kiss, each gasping for air, their hair a mess.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha threw Kagome as far away from him as possible and stood up flustered.

"My, and I thought I was a lecher." This comment earned Miroku a hit on the head.

"Kagome, there is a village nearby where we can stay the night, shall we proceed Miroku?" Sango held out her hand to her young koibito, who gladly accepted it.

Kagome and Inuyasha did the same and followed the couple to the village.

* * *

**Brandtishot:** WARNING! There is a lemon in the next chapter that was partially written by my Eric. He wrote part of it, then I wrote part of it. It's our first story together. So I hope yall like it! 


	13. Where Are You Going Miroku?

**Ericha:** Brandtishot prefers to be called Princess Buttercup; since that was the part she was supposed to get in the Princess Bride play for the Junior Cast.

**Brandtishot:** Do not! I WAS supposed to be Princess Buttercup but because of that evil conniving little wench :cough: Ashley :Cough: I was put on probation for something I didn't even do!

**Ericha:** Whatever

**Brandtishot:** Yeah, whatever. Anyways, y'all can call me Kate

**Ericha:** Klondike Kate!

**Brandtishot:** I'm going to let you guys read the story while I take out the trash :Eye twitches and cracks knuckles evil cackle can be heard:

**Ericha:** H-heh :sweatdrops:

* * *

**Chapter 13: Where Are You Going Miroku?

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Kagome followed their friends into the village. Miroku used his usual story to get two rooms for the night-one for him and Inuyasha, and one for Sango and Kagome.

Sango yawned in front of the door leading into hers and Kagome's room. As Miroku started to walk to his room, Sango pouted and called after him, "Where are you going Miroku?"

"My dear Lady Sango, I am going to my room, " Miroku bowed to Sango in respect.

"Stay with me for the night. Kagome can stay with Inuyasha, right?" She said this looking directly at Kagome, who rolled her eyes in response with an exasperated sigh. Sango smiled slyly at Miroku and took his hand leading him into the room.

The air between Inuyasha and Kagome was stiff and awkward. It was Kagome who finally broke the silence. She reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand," Let's go to our room."

She practically dragged him the whole way and when they entered the room, Kagome went behind the changing screen and slipped into her pajamas. When she came our from behind the screen, Inuyasha was sitting against the wall and her yellow sleeping bag was laid out in front of him. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha cracked one eye open (**:He seems to do that a lot, no? Ericha: no. Brandtishot: Does too! Ericha: Does not! Brandtishot: Shut up!)** and shifted uneasily at the sight of Kagome in her pajamas. She knew her pink silk tank top and shorts pajamas would do the trick, thank Kami that her mother fixed the strap in time. Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag and sat on top of it, hugging her knees to her chest, she stared at Inuyasha.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha muttered. He heard her shuffle and then he felt her lean her head against his shoulder, her intoxicating scent filling his senses. He stiffened, trying to control all of his urges. Kagome sighed. Then he realized she was asleep. He put down Tetsusaiga and picked Kagome up. He gently set her down in her sleeping bag, but when he moved to return to his spot, a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked into Kagome's pleading eyes.

"Please stay with me."

Inuyasha gave in by lying down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. His claws playing with her waist band, tracing where the silk met her smooth skin, sending chills up and down her spine, making Inuyasha snuggle closer.

* * *

"I am so sore from today's battle," Sango mentioned to lighten the uneasy silence that had formed between them.

"Allow me to assist in easing your soreness, my dear Sango," Miroku said rising to his feet and making his way over to her. "Lay down on your stomach and remove your kimono, please."

Sango blushed.

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise."

Sango complied and removed her kimono with her back to Miroku. As she reached up to undo her hair, she felt an arm snake around her waist and someone's lips kissing her shoulder up to her ear. Her right hand went immediately to his, as she ran her fingers on her other hand through his hair, her breathing becoming unsteady as a soft moan rested on her lips. She felt him turn away from her and frowned inwardly. Then she remembered why and blushed. Sango lay flat on her stomach resting her chin on her hands.

Miroku went to work immediately. He started at the top with her shoulders and slowly worked his way down her spine. She felt his hands rubbing her waist then his fingers sliding down. She bit her lip to control her urges. Then his hands started kneading her calf muscles, slowly working up her legs to her thighs. She felt all of her muscles loosening up.

Miroku's head was filled with terrible thoughts. He wanted every one of them to come true. He stopped massaging Sango and leaned down to whisper in her ear, letting his hand rest on her perfectly shaped ass.

Sango could feel his hot breath against her ear, making her hair stand on end.

"Sango, I have so many things I want to do to you right now, but I want your permission before I do anything."

Sango rolled underneath him onto her back so she could look into his eyes. Mirkou's eyes widened as they traveled up and down her body, taking in every sight.

"Miroku, I am yours and always have been. You don't need my permission to do anything."

Miroku pressed his lips hard against hers as he caught her in a deep kiss. He worked his way down to her breast and found it with his mouth. As he sucked on the tender bud of Sango's nipple it sent a shock through her spine making her gasp for air, as one hand massaged her breasts with tenderness and just the right amount of pressure to make her want more, the other hand was twirling its fingers around Sango's pubic hair and every once in a while would brush against the lips of her pussy making her want him even more. Miroku looked deeply into her eyes and asked if he could have the honor of going down on her. Sango replied, "Yes, please Miroku, yes!"

Miroku slowly moved his tongue down her sweaty abdomen, making large, slow swoops as he came closer to her sweet womanhood. Sango grabbed his head in impatience and thrust it for him against her cunt.

Miroku licked lovingly all around it, his tongue was a machine, He didn't even stop for air, and he would suffocate if it meant pleasing Sango. He pressed his mouth hard against her pussy lips, as he tongued it with all his jaw muscle he inserted two fingers into her cunt and began giving her a preview of what was to come.

Sango was screaming by this point, begging Miroku to never stop,

"I have no intention to," Miroku said, as he thrusts his tongue into the sweet juices of Sango's pussy. It seemed to go on forever, and almost did, Sango screamed as she had orgasm after orgasm, He loved the taste of her pussy and had no intention of stopping any time soon.

As Sango's screams grew louder, Miroku could feel her whole body tremble under his tongue, He then stood up to show her the full erection that had come over him, He wanted to let her know that she was the cause of it. He was rock hard, his cock ached with an unused pain as Sango kneeled before him to take it. She wrapped her tongue all around it, covering the entire thing with her saliva, then she took it as deep as she could while using her hands to simulate what it would feel like if she took him all the way in.

Miroku was moaning in deep ecstasy as he held her hair with both hands in front of his hard cock, as she sucked hard like a vacuum. He was ready to take her. He lifted her up to his mouth and kissed her with his whole being as his cock rubbed against her leg. Sango begged Miroku to give it to her.

Miroku practically threw Sango up against the wall and turned her around, He grabbed her hair as a handle and slowly pushed his hard cock into her dripping pussy, it slid in place like they were made for one another. He placed his hands on her hips so that he could thrust her whole body against his, so that she could feel all of him. Miroku grabbed Sango's hair and pulled back so that she could hear his breathing and so he could suck on her neck and massage her breasts.

Miroku told Sango that he had been waiting for this moment with her his entire life. He then repositioned her so that she could be on top and straddle him as she did most of the work, Sango arched her back far to take him all the way to the base, all seven and a half inches.

Miroku then held onto her thighs so that instead of her bouncing up and down, he merely held her in place as he rocked her back and forth on his throbbing cock. She soon fell on top of him, exhausted,

Miroku told her, "I'm not finished yet and you're just going to have to wait."

He began thrusting his cock with all hisstrength up into her until he couldn't bear it anymore, he knew he was at the brink of pleasure and that he knew he couldn't hold it anymore so he decided he didn't want it to end yet, he pulled out of her and mounted himself on top of her, he then positioned himself for a rear entry that was in the rear-literally. Miroku slowly began forcing his large cock into Sango's virgin ass, once he was all the way in he retracted it from her and she let out a deep moan as the friction of their skincaused theheat to rise. With each pump in and out he knew she was cumming so often that she was sore. Miroku would remove himself completely from her and go all the way back in, and he would switch from one hole to the other, he would fuck her ass for a while then switch to her pussy, or he would go immediately from one to the other. After hours of sex the two finally decided to end their session, they broke free of one another and laid down to bask in their own glory and accomplishment.


	14. Bad Ideas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...but if I did I'd have him on a leash in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bad Ideas

* * *

**

"Kagome! Where are we going?" Inuyasha yelled at the back of her head. She was dragging him in the direction of the well.

"Back," She simply stated.

"Back where?"

Kagome pulled him in after her and the familiar blue light surrounded them before they gently touched the bottom of the well.

"Come on," she said climbing onto his back.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and let Kagome off.

"Come one!" She laughed.

They headed towards the shrine and entered a completely silent and dark abode.

"Hmm…that's odd."

Kagome entered the kitchen while Inuyasha followed her. Spotting the note on the counter, she picked it up and read it while Inuyasha rummaged through the pantry looking for some ramen.

"'Gone camping. Love mom' and it has yesterday's date on it too."

Inuyasha put the kettle on the stove and got out two bowls for them. Kagome stretched in front of him, letting her scent fill his nostrils. He breathed in deeply letting it take over his senses. He put an arm around her waist and brought her close to him, growling a little.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped in protest.

He nuzzled her neck, lightly kissing it. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Oh Inuyasha," she pulled away from him just a little, looking into his eyes. They attacked each other, hands wandering all over each other's bodies, their tongues locked in a desperate yet deadly battle. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and wrapped her legs around his waist, each trying to get closer to the other but to no prevail.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEACH!

The sound of the kettle whistling brought them back to reality. Inuyasha let Kagome go regretfully. He looked at her intensely with a burning desire. Kagome blushed deeply, ashamed of losing control of herself. Inuyasha reached out and squeezed her hand before heading towards the kitchen. Kagome followed him and set the table. They ate the ramen in silence, each avoiding the other's gaze. Kagome wiped her mouth with her napkin and got up, bringing her bowl with her to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take a bath. **Don't** get any ideas."

Inuyasha cringed at this last statement that Kagome called out to him running up the stairs.

* * *

**Brandtishot: **Sorry this is sooooo short you guys! I just though I should update! I'm trying to persuade Eric to give me more good material, but all he's done so far is kinky stuff, like me being his love slave and he's my master (rolls eyes) he's weird like that. REVIEWS! I CRAVE REVIEWS! 


	15. The Bathtub

**Disclaimer:** I hate having to do this constant disclaimer thing, but it's required by fanfic and by law, and because I'm scared shitless of lawyers. I do not own the sexy Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Bathtub

* * *

**

Kagome slid into the warm water, allowing it to soothe her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and inhaled the exotic insense her mother had bought her, filling the bathroom with tranquility. How long had she layed there like that with her eyes closed, she did not know. But what she did know is that when she opened them, she found herself gazing into two hypnotic amber orbs.

"Inu-" but before Kagome could finish his name, he pressed his lips hard against hers. Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer and easily surrendered, letting his tongue enter her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Kagome felt a warmth start to build in the core of her womanhood as she felt Inuyasha's hand start to slide up the inside of her thigh. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist before his hand explored a forbidden area of her body and broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. He growled at being denied the access to please her. He made another advance, but was cut off immediately.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly. She never broke his piercing gaze. Inuyasha could notsmell fear though he was certain she could see the fire and determination in his eyes. He noticed her jaw clenched, he could hear her heart fluttering from deep within her chest, he saw the look in her eyes that called to him, begged for him to stick his fat, juicy cock deep inside her tight wet pussy. His member ached to be inside of her, if only she wasn't resisting him! He let out a low growl, warning her if she didn't give into him soon he would force her.

'_Wait! What am I thinking? I would never force Kagome to have sex with me!'_ Inuyasha shook his head as if he were trying to shake these thoughts from his head.

"Fine!"

Inuyasha left the bathroom scowling and slammed the door shut behind him. He stood there outside the door, his chest heaving and his heart sank when he realized what an ass he just was.

* * *

Kagome waited on edge, the silence was killing her. Kagome bit her lip and lifted herself up to the side of the tub only to be greeted with the sound of Inuyasha stomping off down the hall. Kagome cringed and the house shuddered when Inuyasha slammed the bedroom door shut.

Kagome stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her dripping body. She sighed heavily, '_I better go talk to him.'_

* * *

Inuyasha fell back onto Kagome's bed, tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away with the back of his sleeve.

"What the hell is wrong with me!"

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the bed. _'Could it be my demon side finally showing through? If it is, then I should stay as far away from Kagome as possible. I cannot lose her,'_ he thought to himself._ 'I lost Kikyo, but I refuse to lose Kagome! Even if it means that I actually have to lose her!'_

He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm talking crazy again."

* * *

HEY EVERYBODY! Okay let's have your opinion now what should happen next? Should Kagome come in with just a towel on and accidentally drop it?

Should we switch back to Miroku and Sango?

What if Koga were to discover the secret of the well? Or what if Sesshomaru did? Cast your votes now please! And der! I told you there was going to be a lemon!

**inuyasha's2hotmiko:** (beats soundly) I SAID THERE WAS GOING TO BE A LEMON! AND IF YOU READ IT CAREFULLY, I DIDN'T WRITE MOST OF IT! I JUST COPY PASTED IT AND ADDED IN A LITTLE HERE AND A LITTLE THERE TO MAKE IT FIT!


	16. The Towel

Hey peeps! I'm back already!

Well I've only gotten four reviews since my most recent update and I have been hit with creative inspiration and cannot wait any longer. The votes have been cast and voters say … yeah like I'm gonna tell you now. You'll just have to keep reading!

**Anniechaniac:** Thanks for the idea! It's a good one!

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Towel

* * *

**

There was a rustling amongst the trees and whirl of brown whipped by at speeds only a demon could have. The brown blur came to a sharp stop and howled at the moon.

"Kouga wait!"

Ginta and Hakkaku came huffing and puffing up the hill to where Kouga stood and collapsed at his feet.

"What took you guys so long?" Kouga said in his usual arrogant tone. Kouga's smirk faded when he sniffed the air. "Hey, do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what Kouga?" Ginta asked scratching his head.

"It smells like…" _'Kagome'_.

"Stupid Dog-breath! If she's hurt, I'll kill him!" With that Kouga took off at full speeds in the direction of the village gritting his teeth.

* * *

When Sango woke up, she felt an arm draped around her waist as if the owner were holding onto her protectively. Sango almost shouted when she remembered what had just happened and smiled. She very carefully lifted the sleeping monk's arm up and slid out from underneath it before she gently set it back down. She looked at his sleeping form and smiled affectionately at the one she loved.

After going down to the stream and washing herself, Sango returned to the hut to find Miroku just starting to wake-up.

Miroku cracked one eye open and looked at Sango and smiled. Sango crossed the hut and laid down next to him. Miroku lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Good morning Miroku."

"What should we do today?"

"I think it is wise to go back to the village to wait for Kagome and Inuyasha's return."

Miroku frowned, "They left?"

"Yes, early this morning I heard them leaving."

Miroku kissed Sango again, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"I'm talking crazy."

There was a knock at the door and Inuyasha sat up quickly when Kagome came in with nothing but a towel on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said meekly.

"Kagome, I think it's best if you stay away from me," he whispered looking down at the floor as if he were ashamed of something.

"Inuyasha, look at me please."

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat under the shade of a tree near the well. Miroku held Sango close to him while Sango sat there uneasily.

"My dear Sango, what is the matter?"

Sango bit her lip and could not force herself to look at Miroku.

"Are you sure we should be like this out in the open, Miroku? I mean, what if somebody sees us like this?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sango wished everything in the world that she could take them back. Miroku's arms slid to his sides defeated and he stood up leaving Sango where she sat and walked around to the other side of the tree and sat down.

"Miroku, no wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's obvious how you feel Lady Sango, so I shall oblige to your wishes and stay away from you from now on," he said sharply.

After a few minutes of silence dragged on for what seemed like hours, a brown blur was nearing them and the well.

"Miroku, something's coming this way."

* * *

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome's dripping slender figure.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, pleading him with her soft chocolate colored eyes. The towel that she held around her body started to slowly fall to the floor.

"KAGOME! NO!" shouted a familiar voice.

'_No! It can't be! How did that mother fucker get here to Kagome's time? He can't possibly know the secret of the well!'_ Inuyasha's hands balled into fists as he clutched the sheets on Kagome's bed, snarling.

Kouga's hand shot out and grabbed the towel before it exposed any part of her body and he quickly wrapped it around Kagome.

"What are you doing? You said you were saving yourself for me, you wanted me and only me to be your mate and now you're exposing yourself to this mutt! (Inuyasha growled) Kagome what are you thinking! I want you to be my woman and my woman only!" Kouga embraced Kagome's shivering wet body close to him.

"Take your filthy paws off of her!" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the pain flash in his eyes, but quickly disappeared to be replaced by anger, jealousy, and hatred. She pushed Kouga away from her.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"I came here to see if that fucking half-breed had hurt you by letting his demon side get the better of him! Kagome don't you understand? You're _my_ woman-"

"No I'm not! STOP SAYING THAT!" She screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his head slowly lifted to watch the scene beginning to unfold before him, the one he thought would be just a dream for him whenever he saw Kouga when Kagome was with him. Kouga just stared at her dumbfounded.

"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN AS YOU HAVE SO PLAINLY BRANDED ME AS!" she hissed. "I could never love, nor like for that matter, an arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, thick-headed jerk like you! Get it through you head! I've tried to be conscious of your feelings and to not hurt you, but you obviously are too stupid to take a hint Kouga and I'm tired of trying to let you down nicely only to be chased by you repetitively! This is getting to be ridiculous!"

Kouga stared at his feet, his face growing a darker shade of red with each insult Kagome's whip-like tongue lashed at him. Inuyasha's face seemed to glow as he smiled smugly at the wolf-demon.

"And further more-(glares at Inuyasha) Inuyasha! Stop gloating! You're next! (Inuyasha deflates and looks like a puppy with its tail between its legs)-how can I be your woman when you've already promised yourself to another woman, you coward! You're no wolf at all! You should be ashamed to even call yourself a demon! And don't act like you know nothing about promising Ayame that you would marry her and then acting like you don't even know who she is! So stop calling me your woman, go back to the Feudal Era, go find Ayame, and ask her to be your mate because I'm _not_ your mate nor will I ever want to be! If I'm anybody's mate at all it's Inuyasha's because I love him!"

At this last statement Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned about as red as Kouga was a the moment.

Kouga's pride was deeply wounded especially since it had been wounded by a _girl_ of all people. But he puffed out his chest and yelled back at Kagome before stalking off towards the well, "Fine wench! But the next time you're in trouble and this fucking half-breed is completely fucking helpless to save you, don't come crying to me! Got it? Good luck Inuyasha, you're gonna have your hands full with this bitch!"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet ready to attack Kouga when a fist flew out of no where and landed perfectly on Kouga's cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ call me a bitch again!" Kagome hissed.

Kouga scrambled for the door and ran out of the shrine and jumped into the well faster than they had ever seen him move before, even with the jewel shards in his legs.

Inuyasha slowly shrunk away from Kagome to allow her to cool off before he was injured by Kagome's flying fists of fury.

"The nerve of that asshole! Calling me his woman when he fully knows that I belong to you!" She fumed.

She sighed heavily and calmed down quite a bit.

"Now where were we? Oh that's right, Inuyasha?" He cringed and whimpered when she said his name. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or yell at you. Now will you please look at me?"

Inuyasha slowly looked up at her fearfully. She pulled him up off the bed so that he was standing in front of her. She put her hands on his chest and slid them up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing close to her. Inuyasha cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his hard member into her, hoping that she could feel it through his kimono. Slowly the towel slipped from around her slender figure and landed on the floor around her feet.

* * *

What's gonna happen next? Not much of a cliff hanger I know, but it's hard and this is my fourth page on Microsoft works. I'm gonna call it quits for right now. REVIEWS PLEASE:D I love you who ever added my story to their favorites list! You know who you are! You'll all get a shout out in my next update! 


	17. No More Towel

CHAPTER 17

The Credit of this Chapter goes to the one and only Eric Johnson, I luv u! (sob) He's soon to be 18 on October 1st! Happy early Birthday babe!

Cindygirl: it's cool, but do crop me a line so I know you're alive.

drumergrrlrox: in good time my friend, in good time

Terra34: all will be revealed

Enchanted Disaster: thanks for reminding me about that, but don't you remember? They went to Jinenji's and he helped her.

Carebearlover09: thanks for adding me:D you rock!

And now, what you've all been waiting for….

Disclaimer: I have never owned Inuyasha and to this day don't, but I will, oh yes I will! (something taps her shoulder) yipe! Okay! I NEVER WILL!

The towel slowly fell around her feet.

Inuyasha broke their kiss, fighting for air, hoping to fill his burning lungs before he attacked her ferociously with his tongue.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome finally managed to gasp out, her chest rose and feel quickly as she struggled breathlessly to control herself. Inuyasha studied her, she was biting her lip, he could feel her muscles tense up as she waited for his next move, her hair was messy due to the fact that he had run his claws through it. She was breath taking, the way her body glistened in the moonlight, the way her eyes devoured him hungrily. He watched a drop of sweat trickle down her body avidly as it started a the base of her collarbone, then down between her two perfectly shaped breasts, down her abdomen where it hovered. His mind raced, his breath caught in his throat as he watched it wide eyed.

"Sorry for what?" His voice was barely audible, Kagome has to lean in to hear him. He hesitated, his eyes lingering on that solitary drop of sweat before he finally tore his eyes away to look at Kagome. Her lower lip stuck out a little as she looked up at him with two big glistening chocolate eyes. It was a look she only had used on him once, but he had dubbed it as the puppy-dog pout and it was the one Kagome used to get whatever it was that she desired of him. It was impossible for him to say "no" to that look. Kagome made him feel an immense amount of guilt when he received that look and it ate at his heart.

She kissed him tenderly with her soft lips and lingered only a few seconds before she pulled away. It wasn't fair how she teased him like this, he could feel himself growing harder by the minute. His cock pulsated, ached to be released.

"I'm sorry I accused you of fucking Kikyou behind my back it's just that in my heart…I wanted it to be me that you were fucking…I wanted you so bad…I needed you…and…your fat juicy cock," Kagome apologized, her voice straining with an uncontrollable white hot fire that coursed through her veins. He could tell by how she pressed her body into his firmly just how much she wanted him. But it was just the tip of the ice burg.

"Eight and a half inches," he mumbled hurriedly.

"What?"

Inuyasha turned pink and he felt his ears burning with embarrassment as he repeated himself, "My cock, it's 8 ½ inches."

Kagome's eyes widened at this new information that was handed over to her so freely. Inuyasha spun her around so that her back was to him and for a quick second, his eyes soaked in the sight of her perfectly toned, smooth, tight ass and he almost faltered. But he pulled her tight against him, his right hand slid from her abs down until his middle finger stopped a few centimeters short of her clit. With his other hand he grabbed hold of her perfectly round breast and noticed how well it fit in his hand and he started to massage it. He kissed her neck tenderly, then lightly bit it causing a low moan to escape her lips. Her eyelids fluttered as she started to melt into him. Then he slid his finger forward and stated to rub around her clit in little circles. Kagome gasped and clutched his forearm. Then without warning, he shaved three fingers into her tight, wet pussy. The cry caught in her throat, her eyes were squeezed shut, she bit her lip and arched her back, pushing him deeper into her.

"Is this what you want, my fat, wet cock pumping in and out of your tight pussy, making you gasp for air?" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Kagome moaned, "Yes. Oh God, YES!"

Her whole body shuddered with a relentless aching need to feel his cock sliding in and out of her.

"You want it…you want my juicy, delectable dick crammed into your fresh, beg to be fucked pussy over and over and over and you have to cum again and again on my skin to your skin cock as it plumbs your pussy out?"

Kagome felt her knees turn into rubber. As she started to fall to the floor, but Inuyasha's strong arm's were waiting for her. He kissed her deeply after brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Mmm…you're sweating."

"Mmm."

"Tired?"

"No!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe just a little," Kagome said meekly studying the floor as if it were more interesting than what they were doing.

Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the bed where he gently laid her down. He quickly stripped himself of his haori and any other garment that still clung to his body. He kissed her gently the slowly made his way down until his mouth rested just inches from her sweet pussy. Her scent was driving him insane. He gently kissed her other pair of lips making her moan. He lightly licked around her clit in little circles, then he licked it sideways, back and forth across the top. As he did this, Inuyasha inserted his index finger into Kagome's cunt and she squirmed under it slightly, letting out a soft moan. He placed his whole mouth over her pussy and sunk his tongue in as far as it can reach. Kagome clutched the sheets and arched her back, moaning in pure ecstasy. As his tongue was all the way in, he took his other hand, reached up and fondled Kagome's breast. He rubbed her nipple between his fingers sending shock waves through her body.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha got up on his knees to slow Kagome just how enormous his cock is.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stared with fear in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"God…you're so big…I…I don't think you can fit inside of me."

"I promise I'll be gentle," he said with a devilish grin. He reached down and sunk a finger into Kagome's pussy, then his cock just over the top of it, slides in slowly. Kagome let out a slow deep breath, almost a heavy panting, then Inuyasha was in. Kagome whimpered and clung to him. He smiled, he was only half way in. Kagome looked at him in disbelief. Inuyasha pulled out his finger and it feels perfect for the both of them. Their fingers entwined and Inuyasha held her hands it back in just a bit more than half.

Kagome moaned loudly, "Oh God, Inuyasha! You feel so good inside of me!"

Inuyasha pulled out slowly again and came to rest on top of her with his body, his chiseled abs resting on hers. Inuyasha let her hands go and they immediately reached down to stroke his abs and squeeze his ass. Inuyasha grinned slyly at her, then went deeper into her. His cock was sliding nicely in and out of her at a smooth pace, not too fast or hard…maybe a little speedy, but she felt no pain, just pure ecstasy. His cock goes through smooth flowing pumps all the way into her and all the way back out. Perspiration glistened on his forehead, his burning gaze locked on Kagome's eyes, she could hear him panting. Inuyasha turned Kagome over onto her side, ignoring her puzzled expression, and got beside her. He entered her from behind, hitting her g-spot perfectly, making her gasp then moan with just the first thrust of his cock, just going at a smooth speed. They began working up a sweat doing so, Inuyasha's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. Inuyasha kissed her neck, slightly nibbling her ear making her moan with pleasure. He went under her arm to lick her tender nipples that seemed so fragile.

"Oh God, Inuyasha! Yes! Yes! YES!" She screamed.

Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "I love this so much, I wish this moment could never end."

Kagome moved fast, she quickly separated herself from him then flipped him over onto his back before she slammed herself down onto his rock hard cock.

"Oh," Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath. "Kagome!"

Again and again and again Kagome slammed herself down onto his member going faster and harder each time.

"Oh God Kagome! Yes! Mmmmm…"

Faster and faster she went, her muscles ached but she ignored their pleas for rest.

Inuyasha suddenly sat up and held her tightly against his body. Inuyasha struggled for air, while Kagome said between gasps, "Inuyasha, why'd you stop me?"

Instead of answering her, he picked her up and kissed her deeply and fiercely before he shoved her against the wall. With a look of determination and sweat pouring down both their bodies. Inuyasha's biceps bulged as he lifted Kagome off his cock then used her weight as an advantage to slam her back down onto his thick shaft. Each time he did this Kagome cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into his back.

"OH GOD INUYASHA! YES! YES!" She cried out.

Inuyasha's pace slowed down and Kagome could hear his breath coming in short ragged gasps.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha helped her off of him and leaned against the wall for support, still gasping for air. Kagome pushed the silver strands of hair away from his face so she could see his entrancing amber eyes.

"Kagome I'm (gasp) fine really," Inuyasha finally managed to say in a raspy voice. "Just (gasp) really tired…"

Inuyasha swayed and started to fall, luckily Kagome was there to catch his exhausted body. She helped him to the bed where he collapsed on top of. He lay there trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed. Kagome stared at his chiseled body in awe. Her mouth watered as her eyes widened and caught sight of his still rock hard, juicy cock.

Inuyasha finally started breathing normal again. He felt Kagome moving around on the bed and then his eyes flew open as something warm and wet covered his member. He felt something massaging his shaft sending shivers up his spine. He drew in a sharp breath and then look down to see what was happening. All he saw was raven black hair. He grabbed hold of it gently and held it above her head so he could watch her with amazement, not even Kikyou had ever done this to him. He let out a low moan and bit his lip.

"Oh Kagome, yes, mmmmmm, fuck yes!" He whispered.

His moans only grew louder. Kagome was sucking on his cock so hard that she was almost swallowing it. Spit dripped down her chin and off of his cock as she increased her rhythm. Faster and faster, she went.

"OH, YES! OH GOD! I'M ALMOST THERE KAGOME!"

She kept increasing her speed, tears slid from her eyes, Inuyasha cried out opening the flood gates, releasing his sweet juiciness into Kagome's welcoming mouth. Inuyasha laid there, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Kagome came to rest beside him and placed her hand on his chest while he wrapped his around her and held her hand. Inuyasha kissed her forehead affectionately and Kagome looked up at her love. They kissed each other lightly and exchanged smiles.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome breathed.

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured.

As he held her in his arms and watched her sleep, he noticed that she was shivering. After covering her up, it dawned on Inuyasha that wasn't just the first time he had cum that night. But Inuyasha was to exhausted for it to really register, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep, only to dream of Kagome.

Brandtishot: So here's a cliff hanger! What will happen in the next chappie! READ AND REVIEW!


	18. The Hanyou's Broken Heart

**Brandtishot**: Sorry it took so long for me to update you guys! I had writer's block and just didn't feel compelled to write. Then suddenly three days ago I had the desire to write! So here's what's going to happen with this story. This is the first of a trilogy. It leaves you hanging, wanting to know what's going to happen, there's so many things left unresolved! Anyhoo, I would like to have some fanart to go along with my story so if anyone wants to, they're more than welcome to send me the link where they've posted it! It'd be greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Inuyasha, but if I did, I would never tell you the kinky things I'd do to him!

**Chapter 18: The Hanyou's Broken Heart**

"Miroku! Slow down!" Sango called out struggling breathlessly to keep up with him. 'What's gotten into him?' She thought to herself.

Miroku stopped and waited for Sango to catch up. A dark cloud hung over the monk's head. He tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for her causing a small cloud of dust to rise on the dirt path. 'The nerve of her! How could she say that after what we did?' Miroku glanced at her icily. Sango couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT!" Sango exploded throwing down the Harikaitsu. "I can't take it anymore! What! What have I done wrong Miroku?"

"You should know," he said curtly glaring daggers at the demon exterminator.

"Know? If I _knew_ I wouldn't be asking!" she waved her hands wildly about to give more effect to her words.

"How could you say that, Sango?" Sango froze as it suddenly occurred to her why he was so mad at her. She stared at him silently with her mouth open thinking desperately of something, _anything_ that would at least bring some comfort to the monk in front of her but no words came. She lowered her eyes in shame.

Miroku gave an exasperated sigh before turning his back on her and just as he was about to continue down the path and leave her behind, he heard her-barely audible, but he heard her nonetheless.

"I'm sorry..."

He turned around slowly and studied her. Her shoulders sagged in defeat, her bangs fell gently over her eyes concealing them, her hands hung lifelessly at her sides. Her whole body seemed to cry out what she herself could not say.

How long she stared at the dirt road she didn't know. But her vision blurred as she struggled to hold back her tears that threatened to fall. Silence enveloped them and as Sango struggle to gain control over her emotions, the pain in her heart as a result of hurting the man she loved, she did not hear his footsteps, nor did she see or hear his staff fall, but she became aware of his presence when two strong arms wrapped around her slender frame in a comforting embrace. At first Sango remained stiff, but she soon relaxed and leaned into it, into him, and buried her face in his chest and gave into the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...I'm so sorry," She said repeatedly as her body shook with each sob.

"Shhhhhhhhh..." Miroku hushed, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He rocked her back and forth until she fell silent and awkwardly pulled away from him, drying her eyes still too ashamed to look at him. Miroku lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his soft violet eyes. Her cheeks turned light pink under his heated gaze.

"I'm sorry Miroku," she mumbled.

"I know."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her before slipping his fingers in hers. They continued their way down the dirt road to Kaede's village and Miroku smiled at the woman he loved and gently squeezed her hand. His heart soared when she returned his smile with one of her own.

"I love you, Miroku."

* * *

BANG!

Inuyasha groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees shaking his head in attempts to rid the blanket of sleep that clouded his mind. He glared at Kagome who slept oh-so-innocently on the edge of the bed where he had been only a few seconds ago. Suddenly, he grinned evilly as an idea popped into his head. He leaned in inches from her face when he noticed her lips were moving. His smile faded as he leaned in more to hear what she was saying.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured.

Inuyasha blushed, 'She's dreaming about me?'

"Sit."

Inuyasha's back slammed into the floor with a loud crash, jarring Kagome awake.

Oh my god! Inuyasha, I'm-SHRIEK!"

Inuyasha pulled her down on top of him and kissed her forcefully. When they finally broke apart, Kagome sighed dreamily resting her chin on top of her hands on her beloved hanyou's chest and Inuyasha let out a low growl that Kagome could have sworn was more like a purr.

"Wench," he said playfully.

She giggled, "Good morning to you, too."

Suddenly her smile faded as she felt something _hard_ against the inside of her thigh and realized that neither one of them was wearing a single article of clothing.

Inuyasha frowned, "What's wrong?"

Wide-eyed, Kagome grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around her slender figure. She frantically started digging through her drawers in search of some cloths. Her heart was racing, her head was swimming and her hands were clammy.

Inuyasha's frown deepened.

"Kagome?"

"Last night shouldn't have happened! It just couldn't have! How could I have been so stupid!" She cursed herself trying to fight the growing lump in her throat.

Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed, "Kag-"

"I mean, it's not me you love. It's Kikyou! If I wasn't her fucking REINCARNATION," Kagome choked back a sob, trying to control the ache in her heart. "Then I wouldn't look almost exactly like her, which is probably _why_ last night happened. Since I look nearly identical to her, and you can't be with her, you chose the next best thing, a Kikyou look-a-like, so you could in some way convince yourself that it was her you were with last night, not me! GOD DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I FIND ANY CLOTHS!" She hurled a drawer across the room and upon hitting the wall it splintered into pieces. She fought desperately to control her sobs, she had already lost the war against her tears only a few minutes earlier.

"Is that what you think of me?"

His words tore at her aching heart. He sounded _hurt_.

* * *

"Kanna."

A tiny white girl came forth from the foreboding darkness and held a mirror up for her master to look in to.

"They've been gone too long," came the cruel calculating voice. His red eyes narrowed. "Kagura!"

The wind sorceress appeared in the doorway, hiding her sneer behind her fan.

"You called Naraku?" Her voice dripped with malice.

"Go see what that weakling Inuyasha and his pathetic human friends are up to."

Kagura bowed curtly and turned to leave, her sneer still plastered on her face.

"And Kagura," he chuckled. "Don't even think about betraying me."

* * *

As they approached the village hand in hand, Sango's heart began to race and she suddenly became very self conscious of what the villagers might assume if they saw her and Miroku holding hands.

Miroku could sense her growing uneasiness and squeezed her hand before letting it go. She looked at him with confusion written all over her face and he smiled sadly at her and said, "If it makes you uncomfortable about what the villagers might say about us, then I assure you that I won't show any sign of our affections in public."

They continued to walk towards the village in silence. Miroku was surprised when he felt her slip her hand back into his. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sango-"

"Let them think what they want to. I love you and the only thing that matters to me, is what you think, your health, and where your hands are at all times," She teased giving him a playful grin.

"I think you've mortally wounded me," he held his hands over his heart and pretended to be hurt then gave her a playful pout. She giggled at his antics and soon he too was laughing.

When they reached the village, their laughter died along with their playful mood and joy. They were greeted by complete silence.

Finally Sango voiced the question that was on both of their minds.

"Where are the villagers?"

* * *

Consciousness finally returned to Shippou. He groaned and held a hand on his throbbing head. He sat in the dark waiting for his eyes to adjust so that he could see where he was. He was in a cell.

"But sister, how will this bring Inuyasha and his companions to us?" A soft child's voice drifted in to his cell.

"Patience Kanna!" Kagura hissed. "When Inuyasha finds the village empty he will come looking for the old priestess, bringing with him his pathetic human friends right into Naraku's hands."

'I have to get out of here and warn the others!' Shippou thought frantically to himself. 'THINK! Come on, think! Who is small enough to fit through these bars?'

Shippou slapped his neck and looked down at his hand.

"Miyouga!"

The flea demon groaned, "Hello Shippou, w-where is master Inuyasha?"

"Did you hear something?" The sound of footsteps came to Shippou's ears and he started to panic when he realized they were getting closer. He quickly laid down in the middle of the cell floor with his back to the cell door and pretended to be unconscious. Finally the footsteps stopped outside his cell and he laid there motionless. He could feel Kagura's eyes burning into the back of his head, but still he did not move.

"You there!" came the wise voice of Kaede from the cell next to his. "What is the meaning of this?"

'Kaede!' Shippou's hopes rose.

"You will know soon enough old priestess," Kagura sneered. With that she whirled around on her heel and left.

Shippou scrambled to the bars, "Priestess Kaede!"

"Hush child! Do you want them to hear you? You must get out of here and warn Inuyasha!"

"But how did yo-"

"I heard Kagura too."

"But the bars are too close together and I can't think of anyone small enough to get through to transform in to!"

"Priestess Kaede! Priestess Kaede!" Miyouga jumped up and down.

They both looked at the cowardly demon and back at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Aye child," Kaede nodded.

Shippou caught the flea and shoved him into the keyhole.

"No! Shippou please! I hate small spaces!" cried Miyouga.

"Shippou, you fool!" Kaede rapped on his head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he whined.

"One, be respectful to your elders! Two, I was not thinking what ye were thinking!"

"Then what were (italics) you thinking?"

"Transform into Miyouga!"

"Now I _know_ that wasn't just the old hag talking just now," Kagura's voice floated in followed by the sound of advancing footsteps.

"Hurry Shippou!" Kaede urged.

Shippou transformed and a few seconds later was back to his normal self outside of both his and Kaede's cells. Kagura's footsteps grew louder still.

"Run Shippou!"

Shippou took off full speed down the corridor.

"Find Inuyasha and warn him!"

Shippou ran and ran, never looking back once. His muscles screamed in pain and his throat burned, but he still did not stop. He ran down one corridor and then another. As soon as he thought he was safe, he turned another corner and ran into something solid and flew back, landing painfully hard on his butt. He winced and rubbed his sore behind then remembered why it hurt. He gulped and slowly the kitsune raised his eyes and gasped.

"Kohaku!"

**Brandtishot**: Dun dun duuuuun! What will happen next? I dunno…why don't you just review?


	19. A Hanyou's Loss

**Brandtishot:** Well check this out people! I have produced 2 chapters in one day! What now?

**Ericha:** Make out with the hot catholic boy in band.

**Brandtishot: **:sweatdrops and laughs nervously: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Ericha:** You know? That dude Kyle? He sits practically right behind you and you always turn around and stare at him all day. He plays the trumpet? He calls you Alaska? He has a last name you can't even pronounce? Remember?

**Brandtishot:** I don't know what you're talking about :says through clenched teeth: Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!

**Ericha:** Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha so stop asking!

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Hanyou's Loss****

* * *

**

Kagome sat with her back against the wall, crying out of shame and a broken heart. Inuyasha sat next to the bed, his eyes transfixed on an invisible spot on the floor in front of him, his ears flattened against his silver hair. He looked everything like the image of an abused puppy as Kagome continued to cry. She had not answered his question, so he took her silence as a "yes," so he rose to his feet and put on his red kimono. As he opened the window to leave, Kagome called out to him.

"Wait!"

"For what?" he sneered.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing _bitch?_ I'm leaving you," he started to leave again.

"Wait!" She ran over to him not caring that the bed sheet fell exposing her. She reached out and yanked hard on his necklace. It snapped and the beads fell on the floor. "Now you're free of me."

* * *

He jumped put of the bone eaters well, his heart shattered.

"Inuyasha."

He froze, "What do you want Kikyou?"

She emerged from behind a tree and circled the hanyou until she was facing him.

"Why do you cry, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha reached up and felt his face. He _was_ crying. He held onto something tightly in his hand. Curious he opened it and stared at his hand.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's one of the enchantment beads…" He whispered.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked up at her, the tears welling up in his eyes.

"She's gone," his voice broke. "Kagome's really gone. And (sniffs) she took away my only connection to her. I can't go back. I can't _protect_ her anymore…"

With that last statement, Inuyasha broke down and for the first time in his life, he cried openly. Kikyou stared at him, her face void of any emotion. But on the inside, she wasn't the strong, stoic Kikyou. Inside, her heart crumbled in to dust. The hanyou before her no longer loved her, but her heart ached because he had lost the woman he loved who loved him for who he was and didn't try to change him. Kikyou knew in her heart that she was never capable of giving him that.

While the hanyou mourned the loss of his love, Kikyou silently made her way to the edge of the forest. She looked back at him with a no longer stoic expression, but rather one of sympathy.

"Inuyasha, you have suffered long enough," she whispered. "I release you from your promise."

Then she disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again…or so you would think…

* * *

**Brandtishot:** Well folks! I hope you liked the first volume of the True Feelings Trilogy! Hope I get some fanart for my story! I will post them on my user homepage or in the second volume. Review please! 


End file.
